


Peter's Working Day

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [7]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash





	Peter's Working Day

Tony could hear Peter whining from his room, taking one last gulp of his coffee before abandoning his morning at the kitchen bench. He had been awake since 4.30 that morning when Steve left for his mission and he had already done more by eight than he would have by midday if he had managed to sleep through. Tony wasn't great at getting to bed at a reasonable time, or staying asleep for very long at all, but with Steve by his side he managed to create a pretty normal sleep schedule for himself. 

Jarvis was running a few simulations in the shop, upgrades were being installed into the suit, and now Tony was free to enjoy the best part of his day - snuggling a sleepy, adorable Peter. 

As soon as he walked into the little boy's room, Tony could spot him standing up in the crib, peaking over the tall railing and rubbing at his tired eyes. Once Peter caught a glimpse of his father, he let out an excited squeal of laughter paired with a toothy grin. 

Tony melted.

"Hey there baby," he cooed, reaching down to pull his son into his arms.

"Dada!" Peter chuckled, accepting all of Tony's kisses and wrapping his pudgy arms around his neck.

"Did you have a good sleep? Yeah? Had some happy dreams?" Tony asked, adjusting shutters to allow some light into the room. "Let's see if the sun's up yet, huh? Looks like it."

Peter immediately groaned at the sudden brightness, burying his head into Tony's shoulder and balling his fists up in his shirt. Tony ran his hand up and down his son's back, whispering gently to him as they made their way out of the room. Peter was extra clingy in the morning and after his naps. The little boy just didn't want to wake up, but her certainly didn't want to go back to sleep either. 

The kid had serious FOMO. Anytime he began dozing off and heard his father's moving around, he snapped himself upright and pretended to be wide-awake just so he wouldn't miss a thing. Despite the drool and the heavy eyelids and the eventual grumpy mood. 

When they made it to the kitchen, Tony headed straight for the refrigerator to grab out some fruit he had cut up for Peter and ready his highchair. This was their usual morning routine. Tony finished his coffee while Peter sat by his side, munching away on grapes and strawberries and sometimes little pieces of toast with banana. Steve was usually making up his second plate of food while this happened, or getting Peter some more, depending on how much he threw onto the floor. 

But this morning Tony was prepared. Fruit was ready, sippy cup was ready, they were on track. 

"Papa?" Peter asked, looking around the room while Tony secured him into his highchair.

"Papa's out for the day kiddo, it's just you and me," Tony explained, hoping Peter wasn't on his way to a tantrum.

"Where?" the boy asked, curious.

"At work,"

"Suit?" 

Peter had seen Steve in his Captain America uniform many times now, and he associated the look with Steve going to work. Off on a mission, leading a covert operation, it was all work. For all Peter knew, Steve went off to any other regular job that was on his cartoons, just wearing a very different uniform to all the other parents.

"Yeah, he's in his suit," Tony chuckled. "Daddy has to go to work today too,"

"Nooooo," Peter whined, immediately unhappy.

"But guess what?" Tony asked, knowing his son's mood would change in a moment.

"What?" Peter asked sadly, bottom lip wobbling.

"You get to come with me," 

Just as Tony predicted, Peter's lips curled up into a smile and he let out an adorable giggle.

"I gonna go to work?" 

"Yeah, you're off to work Pete," Tony laughed. "You gonna be my little helper?"

"Uh huh! Is aunt Pepper gonna be there?" 

"She sure will be buddy,"

And just like that, Peter was too excited to sit still. 

If only the little boy knew that going to work meant signing paperwork, reviewing briefs and proposals and approvals and all of the other tedious tasks that came with owning a company. Tony didn't mind it anymore. His line of work had changed quite dramatically since taking over Stark Industries, it was kind of nice to do these little days of chores. Pepper had the company running better than he ever could have, giving him the freedom to focus on the research and development side of things. 

Iron Man took a lot of time, sure. But with Iron Man upgrades came tech upgrades that could be passed on to the rest of the world through Stark Industries. Everything worked together. Just like it was supposed to. Just like Tony had imagined.

"We goin' now daddy?" Peter asked, bouncing on the bed as Tony buttoned up his shirt. 

"Soon," Tony grinned back, shaking his head. "How about you go grab your backpack and put whatever toys you wanna take in it, yeah?"

"I can't take toys, m'going to work," Peter explained. 

"Oh, I see, you're right," the genius chuckled, pulling his coat on. "How about you just take a few then, huh? Just in case."

Peter thought for a moment. It would be nice to take some of his plushies to work and show them around. Just a few, then.

When they finally made it into the building almost an hour later, Peter could barely stay by Tony's side. All he wanted to do was run. He wanted to dash down the halls and play with the elevator buttons and find his aunt Pepper and play with her stamps and pens and find uncle Happy too. There was too much to do. 

Tony kept a grip on Peter's hand as they made it into the lobby, keeping the little boy close. 

"Daddy, we gotta go find aunt Pepper!" Peter pleaded.

"We'll get there buddy, aunt Pepper is gonna be in a meeting until lunchtime," Tony explained. "And we've got our own work to do,"

"We got work to do?" Peter looked up excitedly. "What we doin'?

"Let's get to daddy's office and see, huh?"

Walking down the halls, Peter clung to Tony's hand as he was greeted with smiles and coos. Tony couldn't blame all of the gasps the little boy was getting. He was adorable. Everyone knew that.

Peter was far more excited to get to Tony's office than his father, and when Tony saw the stack of paperwork waiting for him, it wasn't hard to see why. Grant proposals, new research proposals, new tech innovations. Each with their own thick pile of papers. 

But Peter didn't have anything to sign. But he did have an important job.

"Daddy, look!" Peter gasped.

Tony grinned as he watched his son discover the colourful markers and pencils and ribbons and glue and a large, white piece of cardboard. Large enough to keep the little boy occupied all day in between his running around.

"Whoa, looks like you've got a lot of work to do, Petey!" Tony chuckled.

"All mine?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, it's all yours kiddo," Tony explained. "You know what I think your job is today? Making Papa a nice picture to come home to, huh? You know how much he loves your drawing. And this looks like very serious business, doesn't it?"

"Fancy markers," Peter whispered, in awe of the art supplies before him.

"They are," Tony agreed. "You ready to get to work, then?"

"Uh huh," Peter lit up. "B-but we...we gotta get our..."

Tony laughed as Peter overwhelmed himself with his words. He was too excited to speak.

"What do we need, Pete?"

"Y'said we'd get juice," Peter explained. "We gotta have our juice!"

"I did, didn't I? Daddy forgot," Tony sighed, reaching down for Peter's hand once again. "Let's go find some juice. Gonna need that energy to get through all our work, huh?"

"Uh huh," Peter agreed, excited. "Do I still get to see aunt Pepper and Happy?"

"You sure do. They'd love to see your drawings too, buddy."

"I wanna show 'em what I make for papa!"

"You can," Tony laughed. "But you gotta _make_ it first, kiddo!"

"We gotta hurry then!"

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Pepper stepped into Tony's office, more taken aback by the sight of Tony filling out all the paperwork she had asked him to rather than the mess Peter was creating over by the couch. The sheet of cardboard on the ground was now covered in every colour imaginable and the toddler's face almost matched the chaos on the paper. The markers had clearly gotten away from him during his creating. He had long stripes of blue along his cheek, green on his chin, red all over his fingers. 

Thankfully none of the markers had made their way to Peter's clothes yet, but he still had to make it to the glue and stack of stickers yet.

"Pepper!" Peter squealed, excited.

"Hi Pete!" the woman cooed back, an adoring grin on her lips.

"Look what I make!" Peter jumped. "Look! I makin' it for papa, 'cause he at work and we don't see him,"

Pepper looked down at the colours. 

"Wow, that's some artwork!" she praised.

"This is gonna be a dinosaur," Peter pointed out. "And this is gonna be a fairy, and this here is gonna be a spaceship,"

"That's a lot of hard work,"

"Uh huh, that's why we  _at_ work aunt Pepper," Peter explained. "I workin' and daddy workin',"

"I can see that, it's very grown-up of you Peter," Pepper grinned. "You should come to work with daddy more often, you're keeping him pretty focused, aren't you?"

"We havin' cookie break soon," the little boy giggled. "Y'gonna have some?"

"I can't say no to cookie break now, can I?"

"As soon as Happy gets back with the cookies and shakes, it's break time," Tony chimed in. "And I think we deserve one, huh Pete?" 

"Uh huh," Peter agreed, running over to climb into Tony's lap at his desk. "We been workin' lots,"

Tony chuckled.

"I wish I could use some of your markers for this stuff, Pete,"

"Y'want some?" Peter asked, hopeful.

"Maybe later," Tony grinned, pressing a kiss to Peter's head.

Pepper watching on in adoration. Tony was so in love with his son. No one could ever argue against that. Peter would grow up knowing he was so loved by both his parents, and it made her heart swell. 

* * *

Peter was fading pretty fast after bath time that evening, and no matter how many times Tony told him it was okay to go to sleep before Steve made it home, the little boy fought against it so hard. He had worked hard all day to make his papa the best artwork he could muster and he wanted to be the one to show it to him.

So Tony sat on the couch at nine that night, cuddling a pyjama-clad Peter, alternating between watching The Incredibles and watching Peter doze off and wake up repeatedly. The little boy looked beyond exhausted. They had spent the whole day out of the house, and although Peter managed to take a nap right before they left the office that lasted the entire ride home, it wasn't enough.

"How about we just go lay in bed, Pete?" Tony suggested. "Might be a little comfier."

"Noooo," Peter whined, wriggling in Tony's grip until he could bury his head into his father's chest.

"I promise I won't show papa until morning,"

"I wan' show papa when he come home," he mumbled tiredly.

So they sat for another twenty minutes, and Tony was almost sure that Peter was asleep, before they heard the elevator ding on their level. Peter's eyes snapped open, his little body sitting up to look over and see who was joining them. Tony's heart could have burst right then and there at the grin that broke out on Peter's lips when he spotted Steve.

"Papa!" he shouted.

Steve looked surprised to see them both as he wandered into the room, setting down his shield and a duffle bag. He was still in his uniform, and Tony could see just how tired he was too. They all needed a long night of rest.

"Hey baby," Steve cooed, leaning down to pull Peter into his arms. "Why are you still awake, huh? You should be tucked up in bed,"

"Wan' to wait for you, I made you something," Peter told him, hugging close.

Steve looked to Tony who gave him a soft smile and a nod. 

"Pete's been working with daddy today," he explained. "And I think it's some of his best work yet. All for you, papa."

"Something for me?" Steve asked, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead. 

"We missed you," Tony admit, reaching up for a gentle kiss. 

"I missed you both," the soldier sighed. "But Petey cuddles sure are nice to come home to,"

"I show you!" Peter insisted. "It's on da bench!"

Steve walked them over to the kitchen, soaking up Peter's scent and his warm cuddles the whole way. Tony trailed behind, yawning. 

And there was the large cardboard canvas, covered in Peter's creations. Colours everywhere, stickers everywhere, glue and confetti and glitter. All surrounding Peter's drawings. Steve felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He loved his son and his wild little mind so much. Peter listed off every single drawing, explaining what each of them were and why he drew them.  _'Sometimes daddy calls you a dinosaur, so I drew these ones for you...'_

Peter kept his hand clutched in Steve's uniform as he leaned out and pointed to all of the elements to his picture. His voice grew softer and softer before he let out a long, tired yawn. 

"You worked so hard today, didn't you?" Tony smoothed back his little curls.

Peter nestled into Steve's chest.

"This is the best present I've ever had," Steve told his son. "I love it Peter."

"Y'do?"

"I  _love_ it," Steve insisted. "And I love you, lots and lots."

Peter grinned and laid his head against Steve's shoulder, looking up at him with a soft smile that soon had his eyes fluttering closed.

"I can't believe he lasted this long," Tony admit. "He was almost asleep in the bath."

"I want to get that framed," Steve told him, seriously.

"Consider it done," Tony smiled, stealing another kiss from his husband. "Now I think we all need to go to bed, and maybe have a very well-deserved sleep in,"

Steve sighed in content, letting his shoulders sag in relief. 

"That sounds perfect,"

* * *

**_Remember guys, if there are any prompts you'd like written, let me know!_ **


End file.
